This invention relates to hydrophilic polymer compositions and a preferred application therefore, viz., hydrophilic medical device coatings.
Glycosaminoglycans, specifically including but not limited to hyaluronic acid (“HA”) (also referred to as hyaluronan or hyaluronate) modified according to this invention provide a biocompatible, highly lubricious, durable, hydrophilic coating material. When used with, or crosslinked to, an optional base coat, the HA-based hydrophilic coatings of this invention can be applied to both metal and polymer substrates. Acutely-used i.e., intravascularly deployed for about 30 days or less, medical devices, e.g., catheters and guidewires, constitute a particularly preferred coating application for compositions of this invention.